Her Heart, His Promise
by I'mAnEvilAngel
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome are a couple but Inuyasha has a secret but when Kagome finds out, will she trust again or always be alone. Iknow the summary is bad, but the story isn't.
1. Prologue

A/N: weee! i got my 1st review (thanks to Tonomi) and heres another chap 4 all of you!

L.A/N: these a/n's are the ones from this story. The ones that say A/N are the ones from the original story.

Disclaimer: keywords people FAN and FICTION

Chapter 2

"Oi wench lets go." Inuyasha called.

"Inuyasha do you always have to call me wench?" Kagome asked. "My name is Kagome and I would expect that as your girlfriend you would at least call me by my name, dammit."

Kagome and Inuyasha had been dating for almost a year. They were best friends until Inuyasha confessed his feelings for her. Kagome always sort of thought that Inuyasha was good looking (especially his cute little dog ears) and loved him like a brother too. They grew up as neighbors and told eachother everything, Inuyasha was so protective of her too. When she decided to become his girlfriend he'd been ecstatic. In the beginning he was sweeter than candy, but about 3 months into their relationship he started acting a little off, but Kagome left it alone. Then she noticed that he was spending less and less time with her, but she thought that is was because he was studying. Their finals were coming up pretty soon. Little did Kagome know that Inuyasha was studying more than school work.

"I can call you whatever I want to bitch."Inuyasha argued.

"I told you not to call me that either now let's get going before yo make me miss my archery lessons." Kagome said. She knew that it would be pointless to argue with someone as stubborn as

Inuyasha, and at the rate they were going she really would miss her lessons.

Later

Inuyasha slammed the door to his mini mansion home and stepped inside. "Inuyasha what have I told you about slamming the door when you come home?" a cool stoic voice said.

"Fuck off Sesshoumaru, don't you have anything better to do than annoy me?" Inuyasha was in a really bad mood and Sesshoumaru could tell by his scent. 'This could be fun" Sesshoumaru thought.

"What's wrong little brother, is it becoming too hard for you to keep your girlriend and your whore away from eachother?" he asked with a smirk.

"H-how did you know about that?"Inuyasha asked. There was no way that his half-brother could've found out about Kikyo.

"Come now little brother I'm a lot smarter than you think, and it's not that hard to figure out when you have a female other than your girlfriend calling the haouse at all hours of the night." Sesshoumaru replied. "It's none of your buissiness who I have calling the house at what time, and just because you don't have a love life doesn't mean you gotta ruin mine." Inuyasha said. The next thing he knew he was pinned to the wall, staring into Sesshoumaru's blood red eyes.  
"Listen hanyou, it might be apparent to your simple mind that I don't have a girlfriend but if I do get one I wouldn't go so low as to cheat on her with some slut ." Sesshoumaru said in a deadly quiet voice.  
"Oh yeah, well if I wanna cheat on my girlfriend that's my buissiness." Inuyasha said defiantly.  
"You are such a jackass." Sesshoumaru said. Then he turned to leave, but not before sending Inuyasha a look of pure disgust and hatred. Inuyasha was still tending to his neck when he looked up at the clock, and his eyes widened into a look of panick.  
"Oh shit!" he all but yelled. It said 3:30 and he was supposed to meet Kikyo at the movies at 4. After he took a quick shower and started driving toward the movies it was 3:45. However he was mainly concerned with whether he had to sit through a chick flick. When he finally got to his destination Kikyo was already standing outside. Luckily he was there 5 minutes early and found a good parking space. She had on a white tank top and a black skirt that stopped just above her knees. On her feet were white open toed sandals and her long black hair was down. "Hello Inuyasha," she said in her always calm voice. "you're late, as usual."  
"Hey I'm not late I'm 5 minutes early and if I'm always late I would consider myself on time." Inuyasha said.  
"Whatever, let's just go in before the movie starts." Kikyo said. It didn't really matter what movie they saw because they spent the entire time making out. When it was over they went outside and kissed once more before running into a familiar face.  
  
a/n: yay another chapter finished. i don't really like it 4 sum reason but thats just me. let me know what u think.  
-I keep tellin the feds that he was dead when I got there!


	2. The Secret

A/N: hey people...about the 1st 'a/n' in the previous chapter you can jus ignore that. (If you already didn't). Oh and I forgot to warn you guys, there's quite a bit of foul language in this story, but nothing worse than that. But if you don't like it, then don't read it.

Disclaimer: nope still don't

Finding Out

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked shocked. He hadn't expected her to be in that area at this time.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at your archery practice?" he asked.

"I could ask you the same thing you bastard but it appears that you were just out with your whore." she spat. Her heartbreak and betrayal quickly changed into anger and hatred.

"You can't talk about me you filthy look-alike." Kikyo said. She was already pissed that her pathetic copy had found out about her and calling her a whore wasn't helping.

"I can talk about you however the hell I want to you slut. How do you expect me to call you by your name when you come out of the movies playing tonsil hockey with my former boyfriend." Kagome said.

"Hey who said we broke up." Inuyasha asked. He had momentarily been excluded from the conversation and when he heard the 'former boyfriend' remark he was back in.

Kagome let out an exasperated sigh.

"Wake up jackass, you kiss your concubine right in front of me and then you let her insult me and you expect me to still be your girlfriend?" Kagome said. "You really are stupid. So just tell me one thing before I go vomit from this ungodly sight. How long has this been going on? And don't bother lying to me because I'll be able to tell."

"Well it's been going on for about..." Inuyasha mumbled.

"What was that, Ididn't quite hear that." Kagome said.

"I said 7 months." Inuyasha said.

"Hmm. So we've been dating for 10 months and this has been going on for 7. That's good to know. Now if you'll excuse me I have things to do." As Kagome turned to leave Inuyasha made a very big mistake.

"Kagome wait." he called. Then he grabbed her shoulder to try to stop her.

"Get your filthy hand off of me NOW!!!" then Inuyasha was thrown back by a powerful blast of miko energy. When he looked up at Kagome he was stunned at what he saw. It appeared that she was going through some kind of transformation. Her hair was growing longer and had red streaks in it. Her eyes were turning from turquoise to midnight blue. Her body had filled out in all the right places too, and when she spoke her voice took on a more womanly grown up tone.

"Who the hell do you think you are? After what you did you think that you can dare to even look me in the eye?" Kagome said. "You have no place in my life any longer and I would appreciate it if you kept it that way." And with that Kagome walked off leaving Inuyasha to wallow in guilt and Kikyo to gape in awe. Somewhere in the midst of the crowd a lone figure watched the display with intense golden orbs, filled with interest.

2 months later

"Mom I'm home." Kagome called. When she got no answer she just assumed that no body was home. 'Oh well' she thought. 'Maybe I'll call sango and see if she wants to go the mall or something.' Two hours later Kagome and sango were toting hideous amounts of shopping bags to the food court. They each bought burgers, fries, and drinks and sat down.

"So what's with you and Inuyasha?" Snago asked.

"So what's with you and Miroku?" Kgome asked. She really didn't want to talk about that bastard right now and that's exactly what she told Sango.

"Ok. That's fine but have you thoght about going out with anyone else?" Sngo asked. She hated seeing her best friend hurt because of some boy.

"Sango, since then I've lost all trust as far as boys go and its not like any of them will even come near me now because they're too afraid of me." Kagome replied. The day after the movie theater incedent the entire school knew about it and some people were even congratulating her and complimenting her on her new appearence. She still doesn't know what triggered it and neither does Kaede, her archery instructor.

"Well that's true but I know of someone who has had they're eye on you since that day. I heard about him from a friend, and don't worry it's not Koga." Sango added the last part as a reassurance to Kagome. She knew that Kgome didn't like the wolf demon in that way but it didn't stop him from opersuing her. When he heard about Kagome and Inuyasha's breakup he immediately claimed her as his official mate.

"Well if it's not Koga who is it?" Kagome asked. She was prett sure that nobody else in their school was interested in her in that way.

Sango put on a smile that said 'I know a secret and I'm not telling it.' "That my dear friend you will have to find out on your own." she said. A half hour later Sango dropped Kagome off at her house. It was getting late and there was still school tomorrow. When she got in she was greeted by her hungery fat cat Buyo. Her mom still wasn't home and Sota was probably asleep by now.

After feeding Buyo and finishing her homework she got ready for bed and dozed off into a heavy dreamless sleep.

A/N: wow that was a long one (to me anyway). Well thats the 2nd chapter. for all of you waiting for fluffy to show up you won't have to wait much longer. But for now please r/r. Thanx - EvilAngel69


	3. Finding Out

A/N: Here's chapter 3. Please r/r

Disclaimer: Do i have to say it? Ok fine, I don't own Inu.

Moving On (almost)

On thursday morning Kagome was rudely awoken by the sound of something hitting her window, not to mention the sound of pounding rain. It was apparently someone throwing rocks. Now she was pissed. "What the fuck do you want?!" she yelled. (a/n: yea kagome's a little ooc) "Kagome, it's me." an annoyingly familiar voice said. "Can I please talk to you?"

"Inuyasha do you know what ungodly hour it is?" Kagome asked. "I don't have to be up for another 2 hours and when I'm forced awake by a nuisance such as yourself I tend to get a bit testy."

"Kagome just let me talk to you for a minute." Inuyasha pleaded. She had to admit that it was a good way to beg for forgiveness by standing out in the pouring rain. But for Inuyasha to gain her forgivness he was first going to suffer the way she did.

"No." she said. "You think that cheating on me with that slut and then trying to make believe nothing happened is going to let you talk to me?" Kagome let out a scornful laugh that sent chills up Inuyasha's spine. "I suggest that you leave now Inuyasha before you 'accidently' get struck by lightning." Then she shot him with a small burst of her miko energy. Enough to hurt him but not seriously. Over the past 2 months she'd developed her powers quite well and got accustomed to using a bow and arrow, as well as a sword. She also excelled in hand to hand combat. "Now if you'll excuse me I have to go back to sleep." and then she closed her window leaving a very shaken and wet Inuyasha outside.

Later

"Kagome are you okay?" Sango asked. "You don't look so good."

"I'm fine Sango, it's just that a certain hanyou decided to wake me up at 5 in the morning to grovel and beg outside my window." Kagome said in a mildly disgusted tone. Sango sensed this and decided not to press the issue. She was just about to change the subject when she felt something on her rear.

"HENTAI!!!" Sango yelled, and she moved to reveal a currently unconcious Miroku.

He and Sango had a relationship based on grope-slap-grope-slap. Everyone who saw their daily routine would know that the two liked eachother. However, Sango's pride and Miroku's wandering hands prevented them from confessing their true feelings.

"Sometimes I don't know why I even bother." Sango mumbled.

Kagome just smiled and continiued eating her lunch. Then she felt someone tap her shoulder.

'If it's Inuyasha again I'll make sure his hands never touch anyrthing again.' Kagome thought angrily.

She whirled around and was greeted with the sight of an arrogantly smiling Koga.

"So how's my woman doing today?" he asked.

Ever since she and Inuyasha broke up he's been persuing her more than legally possible.

"Koga I am not, never have been, and never will be 'your woman'." Kagome said. "I see you as a friend and that's all. Now do you mind leaving I would like to finish my lunch."

In an instant Kagome was outside against a wall of lockers with Koga pinning her arms to her sides.

"Now you listen my dear," Koga said in a deadly quiet voice. "If I decide to make you my woman you will be mine. May it be willing or by for-"

He never got to finish the sentence because he was thrown mercilessly across the hall. Kagome found herself looking into what seemed like mini versions of the sun. 'So beautiful' she thought.

"Um, thank you...I'm Kagome"

"I am Sesshoumaru." the beautiful demon said.

Little did Kagome know that he was thinking along the same lines as her, though his thoughts were laced with slight ecchi.

"Just learn how to keep your defenses up." Sesshoumaru said.

Then he walked away leaving Kagome to stare after him.

'Why did he save me?' Kgome wondered. 'Oh well it really doesn't matter when he's that fine.'

"So Kagome are you going to stare at his ass all day or are you coming to class?" Sango was giving her a knowing smile.

She hadn't even realized that she'd been stariong 'A nice ass that it is.' Kagome thought. "Ugh I've got to stop thinking such perverted thoughts."

"Well you aren't the only one." Sango said with a sly smile. Then they headed to their next class.

A/N: Well thats the 3rd chap. Fluffy has made his entrance! Til next time...-EvilAngel69


	4. Thoughts

A/N: Well here it is the 4th chapter. This chap. is going to be done in Sesshoumaru and Kagome's POV hence the chapter name 'thoughts'. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: You know I don't own them so why bother asking.

Thoughts

Sesshoumaru's POV

"Dammit!" I said.

I couldn't get that Kagome girl out of my mind. I'll amdit that she has the beauty that far surpasses an angel's but her eyes sparkle with life and something darker. I have a pretty good idea of what could've created that look in her eyes. It was also in her scent, beneath the sweet smell of vanilla and jasmine was sadness, anger and betrayal. I can't blame her for the change, after what my idiot half brother did to her. I find myself thinking about her more and more everyday. I've seen her in school more than usual and noticed that she stands out more than any other girl there. I, Sesshoumaru will heal her heart and maybe even make her my mate.

RRRING!! RRRING!!

Damn that phone. One of these days I might end up destroying it from sheer irritation. It rang 2 more times before I bothered to answer.

"Hello?"

"Oi, Sesshoumaru let me borrow our car this weekend." an annoynigly familiar voice said. It was my dear little half hanyou brother, Inuyasha.

"Why do you want my car when you have your own?" I asked. I couldn't stand the thought of letting my immature half brother drive my precious Maybach. He'd probably crash it before he got to the end of the block.

" That's none of your damn biussiness," He said. "now are you gonna let me borrow it or not?"

"No." I said flatly.

"Why the fuck not?" he almost yelled.

"Because, if you decide to ask me for my car just to be denied I at least need to know what I'm denying you." I smirked. I could practicly see the hanyou fuming on the other line.

"You really wanna know why I need your car?" he asked. "Well I'll tell you, I'm going to The Shikon no Tama restaurant and driving my car there would be an insult to the valet."

"Well it's your fault for buying a Viper instead of a classier car." I said. He was right though, the Shikon no Tama was one of Japan's most exclusive and expensive restaurant and to pull up to it in a bright red Viper would be an embarassment.

"I don't need you to tell me that now will you just let me borrow the damn car?!" Inuyasha was starting to get pissed from the sound of his voice. Well I better end this quickly, I have things to do.

" Fine, you can use it." I said. "But if I find one thing wrong with it you die." I care greatly about my car and despite my other ones I love my Maybach the most. If anyone tries to deface it in anyway they pay dearly.

"Whatever. I'll pick it up at 6:30." he said, then he hung up. Now I have some serious planning to do. Time to get to work.

Kagome's POV

"UUUGH!!" I yelled I don't know why in the hell I can't study. I normally can't be interrupted when I'm studying but now it's like my mind refuses to. It's all because of that damn Sesshoumaru and his hot bod. Oh great I'm turning into an ecchi just thinking about him. Oh well I won't get any studying done now with him on my mind. I went donwstairs to watch t.v. when the phone rang. I figured that it was Sango but it wasn't, it was Hojo. That's just great I bet he's calling to try to get a date out of me. Now matter how much I tell him no he keeps trying.

"Hi Hojo, how are you today?" I said.

"Hey Kagome." he said."I heard about you and Inuyasha."

Of course he heard about us, the whole shcool heard about us. Although Hojo's not the brightest guy around so that might be the reason he found out so late.

"Well there's nothing you can do about it to make it better if that's what you're thinking." I said.

I wasn't about to listen to another one of his sad lines. Hojo was a really sweet guy but I had to set him staright once and for all.

"I'm sorry about you guy's relationship but I'll be here if you need me." he said.

"Hojo listen, and listen good I don't like you as more that just a friend ok?" I knew this was probably going to hurt him but I had to do it. "I never did and I never will. We can still be friends but that's it."

I took a deep breath and waited for his reply.

"Okay, then. I guess I'll see you at school."

He really souded like he was going to cry but maybe it was just my imagination. Before I was able to say anything else he hung up. Well I guess I should get back to my homework. I still have a lot to do. I just hope that a certain demon doesn't invade my thoughts again.

Sesshoumaru's POV

School started as usual. Teachers babbling on about useless informatin and students in their own little worlds. The only reason why I bothered to come to school today was to see Her. I didn't really notice her until I threw that wolf demon off of her. I t was then that I realized that not all humans were filthy disgusting creatures. I just hope that she will learn to trust again.

"Psst. Sesshoumaru." A small pestering voice wispered. It was Jaken, my faithful annoying servant. He was a toad demon and quite small which is most of the reason he trails after me all the time.

"I got the information you requested milord." he said.

I took the manila folder and examined its contents thoroughly. Jaken had done his work very well this time, and I told him so.

"So does that mean that you won't kill me?" he asked hopefully.

"You can live for now." I said.

He really was a nuisance but he was far too useful to kill. My constant death threats were only to get what I need from him. I glanced up at the clock and saw that we still had 20 minutes left until lunch. I decided to use that time to read the files in depth. I'd asked Jaken to pull up as much information on a demon named Naraku. I'd heard things about him that would make a terrorist hide, and he'd recently offered me a porposition. I bring Inuyasha to him, and he gives me a weapon stronger than Tetsusaiga. I normally don't do other people's dirty work, but the reward is to great to pass up. I know it's cruel to pawn off my own half-sibling for a sword but its not like we even like eachother. I don't know why he wants the mutt but I'm pretty sure it had to do with that Kikyo girl. But befor I did anything, first I had to do a backround check, I don't take kindly to shady people. And from the looks of these papers Naraku was as bad as they come.

Kagome's POV

This might be the first time I actually hated school. I had to stay up all night to finish the mountain of homework that I had and being constantly sidetracked from naughty thoughts about Sesshoumaru didn't help. Now I'm sitting in the middle of math, my worst subject adn my mind is wandering. Ugh, get it together Kaogme. GET IT TOGHTHER. Just because he's the best looking demon you've ever seen doesn't mean you have to think about him every waking moment. This isn't helping. I looked up at the clock but remebered that it was always broken and looked at my watch. I had 20 minutes to finish and until lunch started. Then it dawned on me, I would be seeing Him. I've always seen him at lunch but that wa before he saved me from Koga. Oh Kami, what if he says something to me? What if he doesn't? What happens if I fail this test because of these distracting thoughts?

A/N: Well that's the 4th chapter for you lovely people. I guess that you could say that Sessh is a little ooc but thats just the way my brain works. Jee I wonder why Naraku want Inu? Hmm...maybe he wants to discuss some 'matters' with him, or he could just want Inu over for tea and crumpets. Whatever it is you'll find out later in the story. Ja!-EvilAngel69


	5. Lunch

A/N:Hello again, I'm back with the next chapter. Sorry it took so long I just got finished posting the 3rd chapter of my other story. Anyhoo I just hope you enjoy this one.

Disclaimer: I think you should know by now.

The Meeting

Change scenes

Kagome was jittery for the rest of the day. When the final bell rang she was sure that her stomach abandoned her.

"Hey Kagome." It was Hojo.

"Hey Hojo." She answered.

'Hmm, maybe Hojo is the one who sent me that e-mail.' Kagome thought.

"Can I walk you home, or something?" he asked.

'Nah, I doubt he even knows what Le Chateau is.'

"No that's okay, I'm staying late today. But thanks anyway."

"Oh, well I guess I'll see you later then."

It pained Kagome to say no to such a sweet boy but he was just too clueless. It really was annoying sometimes but it was all the same sweet. However, now was not the time to think about things like that. She had to get to the field.

'Oh if this is a trick I will make sure to beat the shit out of whoever set this up.'

When she got to the field she scanned it thoroughly. In the far right corner stood a lone figure. They were too far away to identify immediately, so the only solution was to so over and see them. Kagome let out a long sigh and started to walk over.

'She came, she actually came.' Sesshoumaru thought.

When he sent her the e-mail he wasn't sure if she would take it seriously. He was almost sweating bullets when she was half way over. When Kagome finally reached him he was speechless.

'It was him?!' Kagome mentally screamed. Of all the boys she knew she never expected her 'secret admirer' was Sesshoumaru himself.

'This is just great.'

"So you're the one who sent me the e-mail, huh?" Kagome said bluntly.

"Yes, I'd appreciate it if you'd consider my invitation." He answered.

"Okay but I have a few questions. First, why are you asking me, when most girls would sacrifice a lung to be with you."

"Because you're not like most girls."

Kagome blushed at this. She was used to being told that she was different, but the way he said it made her glad that she was.

"Okay, but that still doesn't explain why you had to go through all this, just to ask me out."

"Well I didn't really know how to approach you so I considered an anonymous e-mail, which lead you here."

"If you really wanted to date me then you could've asked me upfront, but to answer your question, yes, I'll go out with you." Kagome said with a smile.

She was happy that she'd found someone like Sesshoumaru, especially since it's been a while since she's trusted men.

'I can't believe she actually said yes!' Sesshoumaru was ecstatic when she said yes. Truth be told he didn't think she'd agree, after what'd he saw his idiot half-brother do to her.

"Now about that getting to know you part..." Kagome started.

Sesshoumaru was true to his word and he and Kagome went to a small nearby café and talked for almost 3 hours. When Kagome stated that she had to be getting home, Sesshoumaru offered to walk her.

When they got to her door Kagome was about to bid a simple goodnight when she felt something warm and soft against her lips.

'Oh my God!' She thought. 'Sesshoumaru's kissing me!'

As soon as she started to kiss him back he pulled back.

"Well I had a great time tonight, Kagome and I would take this as a yes on for our date on Friday." He said. Then he turned and left a very excited and confused girl in his wake.

"SANGO!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kagome screamed into the phone.

"AHH. What is it? Are you okay? Are Souta or your mom hurt? Do you need medical assistance? What's wrong?" Sango was worried out of her mind when she was greeted by her best friend's screaming on the other line.

"No it's nothing like that. You know when I told you about the e-mail I got? Well I went to meet him and it was Sesshoumaru!" Kagome heard Sango gasp.

"Really? Well when you told me about it I admit that I was skeptical but damn."

"But there's more. We went to a café this afternoon and we talked and had a great time and then when we got in front of my house he kissed me."

"Kagome do you know what this means?" Sango asked. She was so happy that her friend had finally found someone new. It was also a shock that it turned out to be one of the hottest guys in school.

"No. But let me just tell you, before you go making all these crazy assumptions, that it was just a short and sweet goodnight kiss. It probably didn't really mean anything although after that, he said that we'd most likely be going to Le Chateau on Friday." She added as an afterthought.

"It means that you two are an item or close to becoming one. Think about it, would he really do something like make reservations at an impossibly exclusively restaurant, send you a secret admirer's e-mail _and_ kiss you goodnight if he just wanted to be friends?" Sango could practically see her friend blushing and trying to make up excuses over the phone.

"Well I guess you could be right."

"Of course I'm right, now it's late. You'd better rest up because tomorrow's no school and it just happens to be Thursday. In other words we're going shopping for a new outfit. Ja."

Kagome was about to protest when she heard the line go dead.

'Oh well, I guess I should get to bed. Sango in malls is like a kid in a candy store.'

A/N:Well there ya have it. This chapter was pretty eventless but don't worry it helps things come together. Oh and that other story that I was telling you guys about I moght just post it here instead so look out for it. Please r/r. --


	6. Shopping Can Lead To Trouble

A/N: Tadaaaaaaaah!!!! The 6th chappie. Yaaaaaay!!!! If you're wondering why I'm so happy, you'd have better luck asking a squirrel b/c I have no idea either. Anyway please read to your heart's content.

Disclaimer: What? Who? Me? Own?

Change scenes

If anyone were to go into Kagome's room at 7:23 in the morning the next you'd wonder where she was. The only thing visible, where a sleeping Kagome should've been was an unruly heap of blankets. At 7:30 her alarm went off and an arm could be seen emerging from the small mountain to knock down and break the clock, effectively turning it off.

"Damn, now I can add that to my collection." Kagome said bitterly. She emerged from the heap and looked over at the large assortment of broken alarm clocks in the corner.

She stumbled her way over to the large armoire to find suitable clothing for the day. She settled on a long dark denim skirt that flared at the end, and a fitted t-shirt that had a pink and silver heart on it. It wasn't too tight but it wasn't too loose either. When she was satisfied with her appearance she went to the bathroom to brush her teeth and take care of other hygiene.

About a half hour later the doorbell rang.

'That must be Sango, why is she here so early? It's only 8.' She thought.

She went to open the door she was almost knocked down by an overexcited Sango.

"Hey, hey, hey could you calm down a bit?! You almost knocked me over, and what are you doing here so early? I haven't even had breakfast yet."

"Kagome what do you mean 'early' it's 8:30 and we're still here talking about nonsense such as breakfast, we can get something to eat at the mall. Now we have to go or it's going to be too crowded to walk 2 feet clearly."

"But the mall opens at 10 so why do we have to leave now?"

"Because I have to find a parking space, you know how long it takes me to find a space and the mall is 45 minutes away so we have to go now, we're already behind schedule."

Kagome let out a sigh of defeat and let Sango drag her away.

'This is gonna be a long day.' She thought.

Later

"Kagome, you HAVE to try that dress on! You would look great in it. The color brings out your eyes." Sango was currently shoving a protesting Kagome inside of a dressing room with another outfit.

"Sango, I've tried on about a hundred outfits in 4 different stores why, if I haven't found something by now doesn't that tell you something?"

"Yes. It tells me that we have to keep looking for something and this one is that something that we've been looking for. Now get in there and try it on or I'll make you. Trust me, you don't want me to do that."

It was true. When it came to shopping Sango was a force to be reckoned with and if things didn't go according to plan, it wouldn't be safe. However, Kagome had to admit that the ensemble was beautiful. It was an aqua bluish-green color that truly did accent her eyes. The dress had a corset-like top but it didn't show any cleavage. The skirt stopped about an inch above her knees and it flared slightly at the bottom, with ruffles at the end.

"I don't look half bad." Kagome said as she admired herself in the full-length mirror.

"Sango, I think we have a winner."

When Kagome stepped out Sango let out a squeal of delight.

"Oh Kagome you must get this. I told you that you that you had to try it on. Am I the queen of shopping advice or what?"

"' Or what' is a good question but yes you are, the queen. Now can I please pay for this so we can go to the food court? I'm starved."

"Okay, fine. But not before we find some shoes to match that dress."

An hour, and $96.24 later the two girls were sitting at a table inhaling their food and gossiping while checking out cute boys. Well at least Sango was, Kagome was busy thinking about one in particular. That is until something caught Kagome's attention.

"Sango! Sango! Look, look!" she whispered furiously.

"Isn't that Naraku and Kikyo!"

"Oh shit, it is. I say we bust 'em."

"No, Sango listen if we do then we won't be able to eavesdrop on them and see what they're doing together and we'll risk embarrassing ourselves in public. Don't forget, they do have powers."

"So do you, and you know that you could easily take them out, but then again you'd also end up destroying our beloved mall and that just can't happen. You're right."

"Of course I'm right."

With Kikyo and Naraku

"So where should we go first, koi?" Naraku asked.

"I want to get a new dress for our date tonight. There's this new store that I've been dying to go in."

"Whatever you desire, koi. Do tell, when will you dump the half breed?"

"Soon enough. I'll string him along for another week then I'll drop him at lunch so he'll be publicly humiliated. Again."

"Very nice. I must say, when it comes to plotting, you and I are a match made in hell."

"Yes, and when I do shatter his pathetic heart, he'll go running back to that filthy look-alike of mine. But I happen to know that she's getting a little more than friendly with Sesshoumaru."

"Oh really. Well in that case I have a little plan in mind for those two."

"Naraku, might I advise you to stay away from him. Remember what happened to Kagura?"

"I suppose you're right, but what of the hanyou?"

Naraku had other plans for hime , which involved Kikyo but he wasn't about to tell her that.

"Well, as I said earlier, he'll go begging for forgiveness from his ex, until he realizes that she's dating his brother."

With Kagome and Sango

"Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru are brothers?!" Kagome nearly yelled.

"You didn't know that? It's more than obvious, I mean just look at them. They're nearly twins."

"But why didn't he tell me? That bastard is gonna pay, the next time I see him."

"Now, now Kagome calm down. Maybe he didn't tell you because he knew what the reaction would be, and he didn't want to jeopardize his future relationship with you."

"Well he'd be right to expect it, but that doesn't mean that he had to keep it from me."

"You're right but instead of purifying him when you next see him, just calmly confront him and ask why he didn't tell you. I'm sure he'll have a good reason."

"Alright, fine. Shit! They're coming this way, Come on Sango, we better go, before that bitch tries to start something."

"Well, well, well. Look who it is, the wannabe and the lesbo. What are losers like you doing here? You're disgracing the human race by simply being alive."

"At least we're alive period, instead of wandering the living world because even hell won't accept you." Kagome said.

She was pissed enough that the clay pot was even near them, but to insult them was something completely different.

"Oh have my words made you angry? Well that's too bad, because there's nothing you can do about it."

"Wanna bet?" Kagome asked as she shifted into a fighting stance.

She wasn't sure why she did, but she'd been wanting to beat the dirt out of Kikyo for a long time and now was her chance.

"Oh, so my copy wants a fight, does she? Well then let's go."

A/N: uh...heh heh.... Wat'd you think? Is it good, bad, do you care? Well next chapter will be the fight. This is gonna be so much fun to write! Au revoir! - EvilAngel69


	7. Fight

A/N: Hey people I'm back with a new chapter. I was looking forward to writing this one for obvious reasons, but being the evil authoress that I am, I'll leave some of the fight up to your imagination so you **(points finger)** can decide how the fight went! Am I a genious or what? Anyhoo please r/r.

Disclaimer: Roses are red, Violets are blue. I don't own Inu, so please don't sue.

Fight

Kagome sat on the uncomfortable bench seat at the precinct waiting for her mother to come. The appreciative stares that she was receiving from several of the officers were very unnerving. About 10 minutes into her confinement in that cell that they have at police stations she ended up telling them off and flipping the bird a few times.

That got her nowhere.

"Don't I at least get 1 flippin' phone call?! I should at least tell my mother where I am. Think of how you would feel if your daughter didn't come home one night because she was unfairly arrested under the act of self defense."

When she got no response the only thing she could do was sit and reflect on what happened at the mall that day.

Flashback

"Oh, so my copy wants a fight, does she? Well then let's go." 

Kikyo lunged at Kagome head-on and proceeded to tackle her. Which Kagome easily sidestepped and tripped her. As soon as she was on the ground Kagome straddled her waist and beat her face in quite a bit before Kikyo finally threw her off and...

End Flashback

Kagome's thoughts were interrupted when she heard a familiar voice calling her name.

"Kagome sweetie are you okay? Sango called me and told me what happened. Honey, you do know that you sent that girl to the hospital with a broken jaw, right." Kagome's mother said.

"Well, at least I did some damage. Though it clearly wasn't enough." She mumbled the last part.

"Well officers thank you so much for helping my daughter-"

"What do you mean 'help'? They didn't even let me call you."

Kagome would've continued if it weren't for the sharp look she got from her mother.

"As I was saying, thank you very much and we really have to get going. Goodnight."

"I hope you know how much trouble you're in."

Kagome rolled her eyes. She'd been through this routine so many times, that she could recite the lines by heart. It happened every time she got into a fight or got in trouble with a teacher.

"You know what this means right? No car, no t.v., no phone, and no dates."

"WHAT! What do you mean no dates, I have one tomorrow night. I can't just cancel it."

"Well you should've thought about that before committed assault."

"Mother, it was out of self-defense. She's the one who started it by lunging at me and whatnot. What was I supposed to do? Let her beat me up. Weren't you who taught me to fight back if anyone starts something with me? Now you're just being a hypocrite."

"Well, why didn't you say that she stated it first? That makes it completely different. However I will ground you for one week starting on Monday, for not telling me about this girl and having it come to this."

'Fair enough.' Kagome thought.

When they got home Kagome was almost knocked over as Souta bombarded her with questions about being arrested. Ten minutes, 12 questions, and 1 medical check later she was finally able to go up to her room and relax a bit. It was still a bit early so she decided to call Sango.

"Moshi, moshi." Sango answered.

"Oi, Sango. It's me."

"Hey, what happened to you? I tried calling your cell but it was off."

"I was confined in a single cell until my mom came and got me. She said that I broke Kikyo's jaw, which she got from you."

"Oh come on you really think that that was all the damage you did? I only said that part to keep you out of as much trouble as possible."

"Well that worked fine and dandy, because of that I almost got the worst punishment imaginable. But I told mom what happened so I got away with a week of solitude. So what did I really do?"

"Well let's see...oh she got the broken jaw as you know, a dislocated shoulder, a black eye and a few teeth knocked out. It was beautiful."

"Wow. I knew I could fight, but damn. Oh well she had it coming. Now that we got that out of the way please tell me that you got my stuff."

"Oh yeah, about that....you see, with all that commotion I kinda forgot about it. Heh, funny how things like that happen.

"WHAT!!!" I can't believe you forgot everything. After all that time we spent looking for the perfect outfit in the first place! Now what am I gonna wear?"

"Lucky for you, in situations like this I always have a backup plan. So you just focus on being yourself and I'll worry about the outfit. Ja."

Before Kagome could reply the line was already dead. Letting out a sigh of defeat Kagome flopped back on her bed.

"I hope she knows what she's doing."

I know it's kinda short but I've been a bit busy lately. But not to worry, the next chapter will be up asap.- EvilAngel69


End file.
